Buona Fortuna, Tsu-kun!
by UnknownAlicex3
Summary: She was just trying to tell him about something...that may change their lives forever. But Tsuna just had to learn it the literally painful way. "For the love of clams, Tsu-kun! I'm pregnant!" Will the brunette be able to handle a pregnant lady?...Good luck to you, dame-Tsuna! 2795, 1896, 5986, 3387. TYL
1. It's About Time, Dame-Tsuna

**A/N: I'm alive! Well, yes, I still have lots of homework and I need to study too…but all these ideas just keep popping in my head. The title of this fic means 'Good luck, Tsu-kun!' because having a pregnant wife isn't easy, dame-Tsuna. :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, it belongs to the awesome Amano Akira. She's a great mangaka. :)**

**Warning: Lots of 2795 moments, mild swearings by Gokudera and also, this fic happens in the TYL world.**

**This fic is beta read by KawaiiDesuNee.**

* * *

**It's About Time, Dame-Tsuna.**

It was a day he could never forget.

…In many ways, actually.

A series of knocks could be heard and the brunette snapped his gaze up from his paperwork as he watched the mahogany door of his office opened up. A lady with flowing, orange locks poked her head in the room hesitantly.

"Tsu-kun?" She called out meekly and a smile graced the mafia boss's lips almost immediately at the presence of his wife. He signaled her to come in and she did so. Not before honey brown hues scanned the room for any other occupants in his office though. Tsuna raised a brow at his wife's behaviour as she carefully closed the door behind her. Slowly, she walked up to his desk.

"U-Umm…" She murmured to herself as her gaze fell on the velvet carpet on her feet just before the door.

The mafia boss frowned at this. He'd only been married with the orange haired beauty for two years but he knew that she would usually just visit him in his office to give him some refreshments like tea and coffee to lighten up his mood from the mountains of paperwork he had, but this time, it looked like his wife is troubled over something since she didn't have her usual bright smile on her lips.

"Kyoko-chan, what's wrong?" The brunette immediately lay his fountain pen down as she merely shifted in her place.

"Y-You remember…our wedding anniversary last month, d-don't you?" The orange head muttered with a bright blush over her cheeks while the young mafia boss merely blinked at her question.

"Yeah, I mean, we had a pretty nice party with some cakes, wines and then—" The brunette listed out from his memory until he remembered something. He stared at his wife whose blush only deepened as she was now starting to play with the hem of her skirt.

Oh.

The brunette shut his mouth immediately.

But…what does that….(cough)…have to do with his wife?

Wait a minute.

D-Did he do something wrong?

I-Is she sick?!

And thus, dame Tsuna had completely replaced the calm mafia boss as various 'worst case scenarios' played through his mind. Tsuna looked up at his wife's face and now that he looked at her closely, she does...look a little pale.

That's it.

The overprotective boss stood up abruptly, surprising his wife as he held her wrist and flipped his phone in panic. He didn't even wait for his ex-tutor to reply as he blurted out. "Reborn! I need to bring Kyoko-chan to the doctor, and I mean a good one other than Shamal!"

Kyoko widened her eyes slightly at her husband's words. "But, Tsu-kun! I'm just—"

"I don't know what's wrong with her too!" Tsuna replied his ex-tutor, not hearing his wife's calls as he continued to speak. "But she looks pale a-and—"

The orange head couldn't take it. Here she was trying her best to tell him what's wrong with her and now he's just…just…

"What?! No, I can't wait for tomorrow!" Tsuna screamed at his phone in frustration. "But Kyoko-chan is my _wife_, Reborn!"

Snap.

Well, this **wife **of yours, dear Tsu-kun, is trying very, **very** hard to tell you that—

"FOR THE LOVE OF CLAMS, TSU-KUN!" Kyoko raised her voice and Tsuna winched in return, but she didn't care.

"I'M PREGNANT!" The orange head finished off as she took in her breath but still kept her head down. She could feel the hold around her wrist loosen.

"I've been trying to tell you that I haven't been feeling well recently so I took the test….and it was positive, okay?!" Kyoko tilted her head up, only to find the brunette frozen in his spot.

"…" He was speechless.

"_Well, it's a about time, dame-Tsuna."_ Reborn smirked through the phone before he cut off the line.

As for the mafia boss, when his wife's words sunk in…reality hit him hard.

No, really.

When he blacked out and gravity decided to slam his head back on the hardwood table….it hurts, and he meant, _a lot. _And at that time, it didn't help that out of all people that his wife could ask for help…they were his storm and sun guardian.

"Jyuudaime!" Gokudera called happily as he slammed the door open. "The turf top broke another training roo—HOLY CLAMS!"

If not for Kyoko's panicked self, she would've raised a brow at Gokudera's scream…which then sounded more like a shriek, apparently, as he stared at the brunette with a look of horror.

"W-What….What the hell happened to Jyuudaime?!" The half-italian asked in alarm as he approached his boss's corpse— err, unconscious body.

"I-I don't know! H-He just fainted when I told him that I'm pregnant a-and—" Kyoko explained as she glances back at the brunette worriedly. The younger Sasagawa was kneeling down beside the brunette, wondering if her sudden announcement had been such a shock to him. Gokudera merely gawked as he stood rooted in place at the news.

"W-WHAAAT?!" Ryohei cut his sister words' off as he immediately stomped to the brunette and raised him by the collar.

"SAWADA!" The sun guardian bellowed, but of course, he didn't get any reply in return. So the extreme boxer did the only thing logical at this point.

Shaking his boss slash brother-in-law's unconscious self by the collar, of course. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SISTER?!"

"Onii-chan!" The orange head shriek in horror as she immediately tried to stop her extreme brother. "I-I'm fine! But Tsu-kun wouldn't be if you keep shaking him when he's already as pale as dead!"

The overprotective brother snapped his head at the brunette who looked like he was about to die and puke at the same time.

"Onii-chan, drop him. Now." Kyoko hissed sternly as she attempted a glare at her brother. The sun guardian frowned but the three in the room immediately turned their gaze at the brunette who groaned and had a hand over his head. He winced at the pain on the back of his head as his hand brushed with the bruise.

"Uggh…w..hat…?" Tsuna groaned as his sight was starting to clear up. But before he could make out what happened, the sun guardian decided to follow his dear sister's wish and let go of his hold on the mafia boss's collar, his head slamming against the edge of the table now.

All was dark again for the poor brunette as all he could hear was his wife's scream and his right hand-man's—was that a high pitched shriek he heard…?

It was no wonder that he woke up with an aching back and spinning head along with a few bruises.

And did he mention that his own sun guardian dropped him again along the hallways on the cold, marbled floor?

"Turf-top!" The silver haired guardian growled as he carefully laid down the brunette's legs. He knew he shouldn't have let the extreme boxer handle the brunette's head!

"You did that on purpose didn't you!?" Gokudera screamed at the multiple bruises on the brunette's head now. The sun guardian just shrugged his shoulder in return.

Since then, the brunette could never forget that day for he suddenly realized that…

His guardians aren't as reliable as they seem.

.

.

.

What?

Oh,right.

Soon, Sawada Tsunayoshi is going to be a 'papa' too, by the way.

That is, only if he could survive until then though...

* * *

**A/N: This fic might be a two-shot, or a series…it really depends on how the readers want it to be and if I still have ideas for more…which is why, I need a list of symptoms for a pregnant woman, if any of you know. Maybe I could use some of those to torture Tsuna...Kufufu, serves him right for not confessing properly in the canon! :))**

**Anyways, ciao and reviews means the world to me! ^^**


	2. I'm going to be a 'Papa'

**A/N: Ciao, guys! :) And…the number of reviews really surprised me. OvO" So I thought…was it because of the clam jokes(lol) in the last chapter? But really, I'm so happy for the support on this fic so thanks a lot guys! Anyway, I hope this chapter will be okay…O.O**

**iNeedFanfiction: **Your request have been granted xD **Soul Of the World: **Tell me what you think of this one? ;) **BakagetaKotoba: **Another hardcore 2795 fan? XD** Guest: **Thanks anon-san! :) **KawaiiMea-chan: **Well, I tried..haha xD **Andreachan08: **Oh it's you again! Thanks for always supporting my and other 2795 fics! X)**Moon'sSmile: **Really? ;A; Thanks! And 2795 is one of your OTPs…? Awesome! ^^ **Koike: **Aww, your review really convinced me to continue and it's not pointless at all since you showed that you cared! Thanks a lot, Koike! :D **palmtoptiger-san: **Toradora fan..? xD **Also, thanks to Anubisfullbuster, NARUHINAkk, gee.**

**Important: This fic is now contains 2795(main, Married), 1896(Married), 5986(Engaged) and 3387(Married)…any opinions about the pairings? OvO"**

* * *

**I…I'm going to be a 'Papa'!**

Chocolate brown hues flutter open before he suddenly shots up and surveyed his surroundings. Tsuna carefully propped a hand over the soft mattress but groaned as he felt a stinging pain at the back of his head…and forehead…oh, and his aching back too.

…Did an assassin tried to kill him before he passed out…?

Honestly, he felt like he'd bumped his head against the table (twice) and dropped on the cold, hard ground by someone who wanted him _dead _by dropping his poor, hurting head on the floor….

Tsuna felt a chill run up his spine as he pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind.

It's not like he did anything like making anyone—or their sister—pregnant or something….

.

.

.

.

.

Yeah, right.

The brunette blinked as suddenly, he could feel his intuition acting up, as if trying to tell him something important that he'd forgotten.

All he could remember was that it starts with the letter 'P'….

Huh…? What was it again?

He widened his eyes as a thought came across his mind.

Could it be? T-That it wasn't just a dream…?

His lips quivered as he breathed out shakily.

.

.

.

.

"P…P-Paperworks?" Tsuna said as he recalled the nightmare he just had while he was unconscious, accursed papers towering on his desk innocently. But to the brunette, the sight of those endless written work he had to do seemed to mock him—as if telling him that he will spend the rest of his life signing and writing _and_ counting and they would never, ever, _ever _end. But he can't be worrying about those unfinished work…they can just burn to hell for all he care and he'd cheer for joy, laugh evilly at their ashes, scream to the world 'I'M FREEE!AHAHAHAH!'….and silently cursed the idiot who'd ever invented written work in all the languages that he knew.

Tsuna shook his head as he let out a sigh, his hand brushing against the soft fabric of his blanket. For a moment there, he wondered how he got here. He'd have to thank the kind soul(s) who'd brought him here, whoever he was. The last thing the brunette knew was that he was in his office, signing those stupid papers from hell when Kyoko came in and—

The neo vongola primo blinked.

Kyoko.

He wondered what she was trying to tell him before he blacked out.

Tsuna felt his intuition acting up again but this time, to warn him that there were two people approaching his room. He glanced at the door. It was open. He saw his wife having an annoyed look and was about enter their bedroom when Ryohei stopped her. Kyoko turned around and shot him a look of warning.

"Onii-chan! I can't believe you did that to Tsu-kun!" Kyoko scolded as she crossed her arms over her chest, honey brown hues set strictly on the sun guardian who refused to forgive the brunette no matter what. Meanwhile, Tsuna was wondering on what the kind onii-san could've done to make his wife sounded so angry.

"And I—" Ryohei said as his voice rose, grey orbs narrowed at the thought of what the brunette did to his lovable sister… "—EXTREMELY can't believe that Sawada dared to even do this to you!"

"Onii-chan." Kyoko cut him off before he could finish his sentence. She stared at him for a moment. But knowing that he was only worried about her, a tired sigh finally escaped her lips. "You have a little daughter too…so you should understand."

'Too..?' Tsuna repeated the word in his mind as he tried to figure out what they were talking about.

Ryohei shut his mouth almost immediately as his sister mentioned his two year old daughter, Hina Sasagawa. He knew his sister is fond of energetic, little Hina since she visited them sometimes while taking the chance to chat with Hana who is already married to Ryohei for years now.

"It's extremely not fair that you're bringing my extreme Hina up all of a sudden…" Ryohei muttered in defeat before he took in what she said and snapped his head at her incredulously.

"WAIT AN EXTREME MINUTE—!" He roared before replying in disbelief. "I-IT'S A G-GIRL?!"

"H-Huh?" Kyoko seemed surprised at his sudden outburst and a blush crept up her cheek as she understood that he was referring to the little life she was bearing now.

"O-Onii-chan! I just found out yesterday…. t-there's no way I know whether it's a g-girl or a boy…" Kyoko trailed off as she shifted on her feet. The younger Sasagawa bit her lips as she remembered her husband's reaction.

Perhaps…he didn't want it?

It was kind of a shock to him earlier but she can only hope that he'd understand…

Honey brown eyes trailed off to where her husband was supposed to be and caramel orbs widened slightly as she saw the brunette looking at them, confusion and curiosity reflected in his chocolate brown eyes.

"Tsu-kun! You're awake!" Kyoko brightened up almost immediately as she sat down beside him on the soft bed.

A smile graced the brunette's lips as he noticed how worried his wife was. Tsuna flinched when her hand lightly brushed his bruised forehead. However, heat crept up his cheeks as he noticed how beautiful she looked up close, even if she had a worried frown on her face. But that was only because she was concerned over him…

His heart fluttered at the thought.

"A-Are you alright…?" She asked hesitantly as she retracted her hand. Tsuna scratched his cheek sheepishly. "Y-Yeah…"

"A-Anyways…K-Kyoko-chan…" Pools of chocolate browns glanced at the older Sasagawa who still didn't look all too happy.

The mafia boss finally decided to ask her, "What were you guys talking about…? I can't remember what I was doing before I passed out…"

"Y-You didn't remember what I told you…?" Kyoko choked out as she gazed straight at his oblivious eyes. The neo vongola primo tried to remember, but he shook his head, 'no'.

Ryohei watched as Kyoko bit her lips and decided that he had to do something to help his sister for once. He wanted her to be happy no matter what. That's the only thing that matters to him. The sun guardian marched beside the brunette and swiftly grabbed him by his collar, surprising the young mafia boss as all he could do was stare back at him questioningly.

"O-Onii-chan—!" Kyoko called.

"My sister is pregnant!" The extreme boxer bellowed in his usually loud voice at his boss. He paused, awaiting for the mafia boss to take in what he said.

Tsuna's eyes widened as his words sunk in.

"You better take care of her or I won't forgive you, Sawada!"

With that, Ryohei loosened the grip on the fabric and the brunette stayed rooted In his place for a moment, not knowing what to say. Slowly, he glanced at his wife who was holding the hem of her skirt as she avoided his gaze.

"K-Kyoko i-is—?" Tsuna didn't finish his sentence as he stared at her dumbly while her gaze was fixed on her lap.

Ahh…

Of course he's surprised….._shocked, _even.

Ryohei almost snapped at the scene before him and was about to really hit the brunette when the rain and storm guardian entered the room in a hurry. Gokudera glared at the lawn head and figured out what was happening immediately. Being the capable right hand man he is, the half Italian proceeded to took the chance of the boxer being distracted and swiftly twisted his hand on his back before using a knee to push him down to the carpeted floor.

"You stupid lawn head! Jyuudaime and Kyoko-san can handle it on their own, your stupidity is just making things more complicated!" He barked while the sun guardian struggled. The bomber gritted his teeth as he couldn't keep the older guardian down for more than a minute since he was practically strong too.

"Maa, maa, let's just help calm him down for now, ne?" Yamamoto said as he tried to calm everyone down while he himself was actually worried over the couple and the older guardian now.

"SHE'S MY SISTER YOU STUPID TAKO-HEAD!" Ryohei roared back at the guardian pinning him down on the ground.

Snap.

That was _it._

The storm guardian felt a nerve in him snapped and his voice grew lower. "….I hate to admit it, baseball freak, but for once…you might be right."

Yamamoto heaved a relieved sigh. Well, at least now they can settle things peacefully—

"CALM THE HELL DOWN YOU STUPID LAWN HEAD!" The storm guardian hissed as he raised a hand and made sure to keep the trashing sun guardian on the ground.

"..Eh?" That was all the calm rain guardian could utter as the half Italian landed a blow on the back of the extreme boxer's neck without mercy. A grey eye twitched before finally...he couldn't even move a finger anymore.

Seeing no more movements from the overprotective brother, Gokudera got off his back. Emerald hues landed on the unconscious body with the storm guardian having a hand shoved in his pocket calmly.

"….." Yamamoto and the couple stared at the guardian who was lying on the ground motionlessly, not knowing what to make out of the situation.

Silence.

"…Oi, baseball freak." The right hand man growled as he snapped his head at the baseball lover. The rain guardian blinked back in reply while Gokudera clicked his tongue as he was already annoyed by the boxer for making a ruckus earlier.

"Lock him up in the storage room or whatever. Just make sure he doesn't bother the tenth for a while…or a few hours for all I care." Gokudera simply said.

"…Sure…?" The happy-go-lucky guardian replied hesitantly as his eyes never left the unconscious boxer. Yamamoto need to remind himself that Ryohei is merely knocked out—not dead—and he is definitely not about to hide a corpse in a storage room…

Gokudera turned to face his boss as a grin now replaced his eternal scowl. "Well, tenth, excuse us for now."

"Y-yeah, s-sure." Tsuna said as he sweat dropped at the scene before him and how fearsome his right hand man could be as they brought the sun guardian out of the room, closing the door behind them.

"T-Tsu-kun…" Kyoko called in a whisper but she caught the brunette's attention anyway. "I'm sorry…Onii-chan was just worried…"

Tsuna shook his head as he flashed a smile. "No, it's fine Kyoko, I understand…"

That seemed to have calmed her down as she returned back to her position on the seat beside him.

"M-More importantly…" The mafia boss started as he couldn't help but wonder, "What onii-san told me before…is it true?"

Her lips parted, yet she made no sound as she hesitated to tell him. Still, she knew he will find out eventually anyway.

He needs to know.

"It's…t-true…" She answered, barely audible but enough for the brunette to pick up. Tsuna took in her words and he seemed to be in deep thoughts as he avoided her gaze, "Hmn…"

Silence filled the room and honestly, Kyoko couldn't take it. She felt her heart grew heavier at every second of the wordless moment between them.

"D-Do you…" Kyoko choked as she fought the urge to let the tears brimming in her eyes slipped down her cheeks. "…not…want it…?"

It killed her by just asking him that question.

However, he seemed surprised at her words as he panicked and shook his hand frantically. "N-No, Kyoko-chan, it's not that!"

She finally looked up at him and his heart sank at the sight of her glassy pools of caramels.

"I do want it! I-I mean, I was just surprised…." Tsuna trailed off but immediately corrected himself, he didn't want his Kyoko to feel sad and disappointed again. "But it doesn't mean I'm against it!"

She doesn't seem convinced and Tsuna finally decided to take a hand in his and looked straight at her, making sure that she knew he was sincere.

"I….I've always dreamt about marrying you since middle school…" It was really embarrassing for the brunette to say but she tilted her head up and tried her best to keep the tears from falling. He managed a soft smile as he wiped the tears forming on the corner of her eyes. It's a wonder how she could still look so beautiful in his eyes when she cries and he knew then.

That it was no mistake.

This…is the girl he'd loved all these years and still does till today….surely, from now on too.

"After that came true, I…I actually started to wonder what it'll be like having a family with you…" Unknowingly to the brunette himself, a light shade of red was already decorating his cheeks but that wasn't all.

'She's blushing too…', Tsuna thought to himself as she watched her shifted in her place, but the tears were no more.

"Tsuna…" Kyoko muttered, but instead of saying out the rest of her thoughts, she simply smiled at him warmly, appreciation and love clearly written on her expression. Well, her smile has always been contagious… at the same time, he felt the edge of his lips curving into a grin too.

Then, a thought came to his mind as he stared at her stomach curiously. Kyoko tilted her head as she followed his gaze. "Tsu-kun?"

Tsuna lifted a hand and even though his intuition was telling him that he was being stupid, curiosity beat him to it as slowly but surely….

He poked it.

Much like a curious child poking a foreign thing.

…Kyoko didn't know what to say as her husband blinked when nothing happened.

"….Tsu-kun." Kyoko called and Tsuna winched when he heard the tone his wife used whenever he was in trouble or being stupid.

"…What, in the name of_ clams_—" She muttered under her breath. "—are you doing…?"

"E-Eh?" Tsuna replied dumbly as he retracted his hand and trying very hard to avoid her gaze.

"Um…is it…really there?" He said hesitantly and mentally slapped himself at the back of his mind for asking the question.

"Of course it is, it just hadn't shown yet." The lady of vongola said with a hint of pride as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Really?" Tsuna blinked while Kyoko stared at him incredulously. Her husband has _so _much to learn and so much he didn't know before he becomes a 'papa'.

"Tsu-kun…hadn't you paid attention in biology class at least?" The edge of her lips tugged into a frown.

"W-Well…" The vongola boss scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Y-You know what I'm like during middle school…"

"Half the time, I just stare at my crush—" Tsuna started smoothly as he hoped that he'd be able to divert the topic…but no, she's Kyoko Sasagawa, not one of the fangirls who'd swoon over him so easily.

"—and dozed off for the rest of the lesson." Kyoko added and Tsuna flinched almost immediately. Soon, the mafia boss was muttering things like 'boring lessons' and 'stupid biology class'.

"Hum…you could probably see the changes in about 3 months though." She giggled when surprise was written all over his features before it was replaced with excitement at the thought.

"I…" A sense of happiness swelled up inside of him as he cheered. "I'm going to be a 'papa'!" Tsuna happily pulled Kyoko into a hug and she squeaked as her face was buried in his shoulder. She could hear a light chuckle from her husband as she giggled and she returned the hug, burying her blushing face on the fabric of his shirt.

Maybe…she didn't have to worry afterall.

Kyoko smiled.

"K-Kyoko-chan!" The lady of vongola tilted her head at the door as she heard her name and there she was, one of her best friend, Chrome Dokuro. The purple haired illusionist had a concerned look on her face before a blush crept up her cheek at the scene before her and she turned back to the meek and shy mist guardian, fiddling with the hem of her skirt. Tsuna instinctively let go of his wife, ignoring the sinking feeling as her warmth left him.

"Chrome-chan? What's wrong?" Kyoko asked while the illusionist stepped into the room shyly.

"U-Uhm…I heard about you and b-bossu so I wanted to congratulate you…." Violet eyes actually found the carpets interesting to stare at as she occasionally glanced at the couple. Kyoko broke into a grin immediately as she thanked her friend.

"A-Also…I wanted to tell you that…" Her sight kept switching from the orange head to the brunette nervously before she decided to just lean in to whisper it to the young Sasagawa's ear. "I-I'm actually…"

Caramel hues widened as she heard Chrome's words and a gasp escaped her lips.

"C-Chrome-chan! Y-You too?!" She said, louder than she intended and Chrome nodded her head in embarrassment.

"S-Since when?" Kyoko asked again, though this time, she was actually happy and it almost sounded like a squeal. Meanwhile, Tsuna just tilted his head, wondering to himself about what the girls were going on about without him.

"B-But that's not all…" Nagi continued, but this time, loud enough for her bossu to hear. "Hana-san and Bianchi-san is coming soon to scold Ryohei-san a-and…the four of us for sure."

Kyoko squeaked as she heard the illusionist's words. Meanwhile, Tsuna froze as he was surely going to get cornered by the two girls who've always been like an older sister to Kyoko. Also…

"B-By the 'four' of us…y-you mean…"Tsuna stuttered. If having a poison cook and the ice queen threatening him wasn't bad enough….then he'd probably died if what his intuition told him is true.

Chrome nodded as she bit her lips.

"Kyoya isn't going to be happy…"

* * *

**A/N: Uhm..well, recently, I have a kind of a long term illness so I've been feeling tired and sick often. Not really serious, just occasional dizziness, don't worry!...I won't die before I finish my fics haha! :DD Anyway, it takes a some time for me to update. Hope all of you understand…*cough*especially MafiosoLover Readers*cough* ^^**

**Mukuro and Chrome will have kind of a brother-sister relationship and I might introduce Ryohei's little girl in the next chapter. **

**Preview:**

"Kufufu...what have you done to my cute Nagi you _damn_ skylark...?"

"Haru...don't tell me...you too...?

"Kyoya said that I'm the Herbivore while he's the carnivore so it's...uhm...natural...?"

"Extwemeee! Hina...Hina ish going to haeve extweme littwle sisters and brothers!" Hina glanced at the palm of her hand before counting her fingers. One….Two….Three— "Four of them, counting uncle Yama's too!**" **

**Reviews make me grin like an idiot…I wanna know what you think of my fic! :)**


End file.
